


gamze....

by ultimateprotag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29127726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimateprotag/pseuds/ultimateprotag
Summary: gamze.
Kudos: 1





	gamze....

You sipped your water, trying not to drink too much. You didn't want to tell the troll in front of you that you needed more yet. Gamzee made you nervous. You looked up at him with wide eyes, blinking because of the light. Gamzee smiled at you, sharp teeth sticking out. You smiled back. Maybe he wouldn't hurt you if you acted good. But as soon as you thought that, he slapped you across the face.

You yelped, feeling his cold hand strike your face. You had to steady yourself from the force of the slap.

"yOu SpIlLeD, mOtHeRfUcKeR." Gamzee wiped the water off your chin, opening your mouth and forcing his fingers in. "LiCk."

You licked his fingers. This whole situation was so humiliating, but you were too scared to object. As soon as you stopped, Gamzee shoved his fingers into the back of your mouth, causing you to gag.

"i NeVeR tOlD yOu To StOp." He lifted your head up with his free hand, making you look at him. "KeEp GoInG." Reluctantly, you kept licking, staring at the clown as you did. He smiled, delighted. "gOoD jOb, BuT i DoN't ThInK yOu'Ll LiKe WhAt I hAvE fOr YoU nExT."

Gamzee slid his fingers out of your mouth and you immediately began coughing. As you got the spit out of the back of your throat, you heard unzipping. You looked back over at Gamzee, scared.


End file.
